<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just say yes by girlsarewolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654006">just say yes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves'>girlsarewolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>treats [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(in the sense that Sansa is arranging it and Sandor's just gonna have to come along for the ride), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Character Death Fix, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marriage Proposal, there are very minor and vague allusions to Sansa's past marriages/traumas, this is mostly a safety tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She sat on the Northern throne, and she was the Queen, and she had to marry. Fortunately, she had often mulled over possibilities and come up with contingency plans to placate herself for when these situations arose. Even better, the man at the top of her list of potential consorts had survived the butchery that went down in King’s Landing and returned to the North.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>treats [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just say yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts">Corina (CorinaLannister)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>They wanted her to marry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sansa had been married. She wasn’t eager to be married again. Especially to someone not of her own choosing. Once upon a time she had so longed to be married, to a handsome prince who would love and cherish her, and they would rule over a kingdom and make their people love them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now all she wanted was peace and agency. For Winterfell and the North to be safe. For her and those left of House Stark to be safe. She was a good ruler, she knew it - she thought those around her knew it well enough, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still they wanted her to marry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep down, she knew it would have to happen again. Eventually. She had hoped to have more time, but there were concerns about her family’s bloodline, about an heir, about stability. All these stupid concerns that she wondered if Jon would have to deal with if it was him ruling over the North instead of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course they would want him to marry eventually. Have a legitimate heir. But would he have been afforded more time? Felt less pressure to hurry up and wed? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would they be more understanding if he had gone through the things she’d been through?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, it didn’t matter. She sat on the Northern throne, and she was the Queen, and she had to marry. Fortunately, she had often mulled over possibilities and come up with contingency plans to placate herself for when these situations arose. Even better, the man at the top of her list of potential consorts had survived the butchery that went down in King’s Landing and returned to the North.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sansa was fairly confident he would say yes. And even more confident if he hesitated or said no, would follow her orders to say yes. And if her council objected, well, she would deal with it. She had made it clear she was through with others telling her who she would marry. If she was to go through with this, it would only be to someone of her choosing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her knuckles rapped firmly three times on the door of the quarters they had given him. Sansa waited, listening to the sounds of movement from inside, until finally the large door pulled back to reveal the towering height of Sandor Clegane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Age and battle and vengeance had beaten him down somewhat, but still she had to look up a ways to meet his gaze. His puzzled expression was almost endearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are to marry. I am requesting your company with me tomorrow at breakfast in the main hall, where we can discuss the full arrangements.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clegane’s marred brow furrowed, and puzzlement turned into bewilderment. “Well that’s news to me, Little Bird.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a no?” Sansa held her breath for a moment after the question spilled out from her mouth. She hated that she sounded uncertain instead of challenging. Would she truly force Clegane to marry her if he didn’t want it? She didn’t think she had it in her, not after being without her own agency and ability to say no for so long, to deny someone their right to it. Maybe she had misread Sandor, and would have to go for a second option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Sandor’s face softened, sobered, and he shook his head. “It is not. As the Little Bird commands.” There was still confusion in his voice, but something told Sansa he was not agreeing to her proposal simply because she was queen. “Though I might think it’s a mistake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your concern is noted,” Sansa replied, a little more confidence returning to her voice. She smiled at him and gave a brief nod. “I will see you tomorrow at breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my apologies if this sucks, it's been forever and a day since I wrote asoiaf/got fic, and I'm kind of winging it because I only watched some Sansa related scenes from the last few seasons and read spoilers, but I hope you got some enjoyment out of this! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>